


i've got 99 problems and my gender never cooperating is one

by JoshDunismyspiritanimal



Series: i don't have the right name or the right looks (but i have twice the heart) [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy's gender is A Mess™, F/F, F/M, FTM Patrick, M/M, Multi, Poly, Trans, agender Joe, coffee shop date, demigirl Pete, genderfluid Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshDunismyspiritanimal/pseuds/JoshDunismyspiritanimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the poly trans children go for a coffee date and andy's gender won't listen</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got 99 problems and my gender never cooperating is one

coffee dates are andy’s favorites. they all go to the little independent café that’s only a few blocks away from their house, and get coffee and sweets. sometimes pete likes to make fun of the other people that come in, or they’ll all take turns coming up with what everyone does with their life.

right now, joe’s talking about how the guy on the other side of the shop in a suit, who’s tapping angrily away at his phone and sipping his coffee with a scowl, just got dumped by his significant other and is also in the process of being fired via text from his very high paying job. “He probably got dumped ‘cause he’s so bad in bed,” pete jokes, and andy blows xyr straw wrapper at her. “are you disagreeing?”

“i am,” patrick butts in. he’s been picking lightly at his pastry for ten minutes now. “you can’t judge a guy’s skills just from a glance.”

pete crosses her arms and scowls. “why not? i judged joe’s like that.”

joe spits out faers coffee into the cup, and faers face looks like a tomato. “that’s not very nice,” andy interjects with a laugh. “are you saying joe’s terrible in bed?”

“are you saying i’m ugly?” joe sputters, and fae nearly knocks over andy’s lemonade.

patrick rolls his eyes and stabs his fork into his food. “i sure hope not, because then they’d be insulting my taste.”

“what do you mean, your taste?” andy jokes. “i was dating joe first.”

pete scoffs and takes a sip from joe’s coffee, much for faers disappointment, and grimaces at the taste. “first of all, i was friends with faer first, and secondly, joe, please, your coffee is nasty, we have been over this.”

“it’s better than whatever cavity-promoting shit you get from starbucks,” fae argues.

they continue bickering for a while, until andy sort of slams his head into the table. everyone stops talking to look at them.

patrick finally asks, albeit hesitantly, “are you feeling alright? should we go home?”

andy just shrugs her shoulders. “you know those slot machines? i just feel like that's my gender and someone keeps pulling the stupid lever.”

“oh man,” pete giggles. she opens a straw and puts it in her coffee so she can blow bubbles in it. “that has to suck.”

andy lets out a groan and lifts eir head off the table. virs drink doesn't seem so inviting anymore, and they rest hirs head in hirs hands. “i didn't even bring a change of clothes,” ve mumbles into virs palms. “it’s so annoying.”

joe squeezes andy’s knee under and table and smiles at her. “we can go home anytime you want,” fae says, and andy smiles back.

she takes a few more sips of their lemonade before pushing it toward the center of the table. “yeah, i think that would be a good idea.”

they take care of their food before heading home, pete insisting andy carry her, and andy refusing, as usual. she instead hangs off of joe for the rest of the walk.

“joe. joe, please,” pete rambles. “my tiny demigirl feet are the hurt. you must carry me. or i may fall over right now and die.”

fae pushes her away and pete nearly falls into patrick, who jumps back with a squawk. “see?” joe laughs, and patrick sends faer a glare for almost causing his demise. “you can walk on your own just fine.”

andy feels incredibly lucky to have them all.


End file.
